Tequila
Tequila (テキーラ, Tekīra), a member of the Black Organization, is an antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Two years before the current timeline, Tequila and Vermouth were negotiating with the famous Computer Graphics Designer and Games System Engineer Suguru Itakura. It appears that the Black Organization was interested on the program that Suguru had stopped developing in the past due to his poor eyesight. A giant man, who is revealed to be Tequila, arrives in Suguru Itakura's Office and asks for the unknown system program he has been formerly developing. Some days later, Suguru noticed that his working office and home had been infiltrated by somebody. However, due to the fact that nothing was stolen nor damaged, the police would not take Suguru seriously. Presumably, the Black Organization searched for the remnants of Suguru Itakura's Program and planned to use software to advance its interests. Being depressed and concerned over his safety, Suguru had no choice but to agree to the Black Organization's demands to avoid further intimidation. Suguru then made a call to the syndicate after the Black Organization left a phone number for Suguru to contact. A mysterious woman, who is later revealed to be Vermouth, answers the phone and demanded Suguru to finish the program he has stopped working on, with the deadline being one year from the time of the call. Vermouth also stated that she would pay a high price for the software, which made Suguru conclude that the "giant man" and "mysterious woman" were working together. Appearance Tequila appears to be a very tall man with a pale skin, black eyes and brown hair with a big mustache. Furthermore, he is usually seen wearing a black fedora, black clothes and a red shirt, seemingly identical to Vodka's outfit. Personality 'Character Nature' Tequila is an intimidating man who uses his size to frighten people, which apparently helps him with his transactions. Tequila also appears to be rude as he did not apologized to Conan Edogawa and Hideaki Nakajima after bumping and knocking them to the floor. In addition, Tequila appears to be violent after kicking Conan to the wall. Furthermore, Tequila seems to be careless after he unknowingly allowed Conan to listen to his conversation with Vodka and appeared to be unaware after Conan bugged him with his transmitter and receiver device. Tequila also carelessly opened a briefcase despite knowing that it should be supposedly closed, which resulted an explosion and eventually his death. Skills 'Information Technology' Despite the fact that Tequila was not shown demonstrating any Information Technology related skills, Tequila was known to be working under the Black Organization's External Division of Software Development, presumably by recruiting, dealing with and making exchanges with programmers. It is also probable that he has the abilities to store, study, transmit and manipulate data, a talent that a Black Organization Member like him would definitely have. Canon Plot Overview 'Conan Arc ' Game Company Murder Case * Tequila goes to a Game Release Party to secretly exchange suitcases with the Mantendo Game Developer Hideaki Nakajima. The briefcase, which contained a list of the most skilled programmers in the world, attracted the Black Organization which would presumably use these coders to advance their interests. * While Tequila heads to the Package Counter, he bumps into Hideaki and Conan Edogawa, leaving them knocked on the floor. Conan asks Hideaki who the large man in black was but Hideaki lies claiming that he has not seen the man before. * Upon receiving the briefcase, Tequila is followed by Conan Edogawa, who is curious with the fact that Tequila, despite carrying a briefcase with Hideaki Nakajima's Company Badge, does not even wear the Company's Tiepin. Tequila - Game Company Murder Case.jpg|Conan Encounters Black Organization Member Tequila Conan & Tequila - Game Company Murder Case.png|Conan Overhears Tequila's Conversation With Vodka * Tequila then contacts Vodka to update him about the transaction and report his success to Gin. Conan Edogawa, who overhears their conversation while buying a drink, drops his change as he was shocked to learn that Tequila is a member of the Black Organization. * Conan, who pretends to retrieve his 10 Yen Coin stuck under Tequila's shoe, plants a bug under Tequila's footwear to gather information about the Black Organization. Tequila then kicks Conan for touching him and goes to the comfort room to open the suitcase. However, as Tequila opened the briefcase, it triggered an explosion which caused his tragic death. * After solving the bombing case, Conan through Sleeping Kogoro asks Hideaki about his knowledge of the Black Organization, stating that Hideaki would be killed by the criminal syndicate for messing up the transaction. In exchange for police protection, Hideaki revealed that he knows nothing about the criminal syndicate but always meets them at the same place, at the Cocktail Bar on top of the Daikoku Building located in Beika City. Conan immediately rushes to their meeting place, only to find out that Gin and Vodka caused an explosion to hide evidence of them being there. Explosion - Game Company Murder Case.jpg|Conan Discovers That Tequila Was Caught In The Explosion Black Organization - Game Company Murder Case.jpg|Conan Shows Determination To Confront The Black Organization 'Vermouth Arc ' On The Trail Of The Silent Witness * Three Game Designers arrive at Mouri Detective Agency to ask for Kogoro Mouri's assistance to search for their missing Games System Engineer, Suguru Itakura. One of the Game Designers believed that a mysterious man who speaks Kansai Dialect and visited Suguru two years ago caused his disappearance, making Conan Edogawa conclude that the mysterious man they described was Tequila of the Black Organization. * Kogoro locates Suguru Itakura hiding in Hotel New Beika - Room 2004. After learning of Suguru's Hotel and Room Number, they enter the apartment only to find out Suguru had died of a stroke. * While the Japanese Police investigates the crime scene, Conan attempts to steal the Floppy Disk containing Suguru's Diary so that he could investigate the Black Organization but to no avail. Conan then tranquilizes Kogoro to solve the case and tricks Inspector Juzo Megure into copying Suguru's Diary onto another Floppy Disk. Contact With The Black Organization * Conan Edogawa heads to Professor Hiroshi Agasa's House to analyze the data from Suguru Itakura's Diary and learns that the Black Organization plans to go at Suguru's Cottage hidden on the mountains to retrieve the program he was working on. Conan Talks To Vodka - Contact With The Black Organization.jpg|Conan Tricks Vodka To Move The Meeting Location & Time Gin & Vodka - Contact With The Black Organization.jpg|Gin & Vodka Retrieves Suguru Itakura's Program * They also discovered that Suguru stopped the program's development for the sake of humanity and that a mysterious woman contacted her stating that she and Suguru could be both of God and the Devil since they are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time, making Conan and Hiroshi Agasa wonder whether the Black Organization aims to ressurect the dead or intends to create zombies. Trivia * Tequila is a regionally specific distilled beverage and type of alcoholic drink made from the blue agave plant, primarily in the area surrounding the city of Tequila, northwest of Guadalajara, and in the Los Altos highlands of the central western Mexican State of Jalisco. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Organization